Somebody To Love
by springjasmine91
Summary: Joe and Stella used to be best friends but now they've become more than that. See the drama of heartbreak, love, loss and so much more in this all new JONAS fanfic....JOELLA!
1. Trailer

Somebody To Love

This is a typical love story

About two unlikely couple who are fated to be together

_Showing Joe and Stella holding hands in her front yard after a date_

They are good times

_Showing the two of them hugging on the couch watching a movie_

And there are bad times

_Showing Joe and Stella arguing in the car after a disastrous date_

But most of all there is always love between them

That can never fall apart

_Showing Joe and Stella together again after a hard break-up_

Even if someone is trying to tear them apart

_Showing someone plotting to break them up_

How will they survive the drama when one of them made a terrible mistake

_Showing Joe apologizing to Stella who was crying_

Will they ever be together again?

Or will their love fall apart?

Find out in this trilling JONAS love story

Somebody To Love

Coming To Screens Near You!

Starring:

Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas

Chelsea Staub as Stella Malone

Kevin Jonas as Kevin Lucas

Nick Jonas as Nick Lucas

Nicole Anderson as Macy Misa

Introducing

Danielle Deleasa as Madeline O'Brien

AN: Hey guys. So dat is da trailer...how exciting can it get....i was watching Glee on youtube ad saw a video of them singing this song so i had a great plan. so since i hv done many hsm, wowp etc..i decided to change the show a lil bit and i chose JONAS. i hope u al like it...i rlly can't wait to get started on this story....its gonna be so exciting....Okay bye y'all...

ranimohd91


	2. Joe and Stella Love Story

Chapter 1: Love Story of Joe and Stella.

Joe Lucas and Stella Malone has been the best of friends since they can ever remember. The two of them are inseparable. Wherever Joe goes, Stella goes too. They can never grew apart. Whenever she needed protection, he's always there for her. He promised her to take care of her until they grow old together.

One day, on a fine Summer day. Both 12 years old Joe and Stella were under a tree, sitting on a blanket having a picnic together. Joe was lying on the blanket watching the clouds above them as Stella was reading Anne of Green Gables.

Joe looked at Stella and sighed as he said "Stella? Can I ask you a question?" Joe ask Stella who flipped a page and continue reading but stopped when Joe ask her "Sure. What is it?"

"Do you think we're ever going to be together? I mean more than friends." Joe said and Stella said "You mean, like a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of thing?" and Joe nodded "Yeah. I was wondering. If one day, we'd grow up and successful in life, do you think we can be together?"

"Why'd you ask me that Joe?" Stella ask as she was confused "I don't understand" and Joe sighed again and said "Do you think you and I could ever be together Stella? In the future?" Joe was determined to get her answers.

It took a while before Stella said "Yes Joe. I am positive we'd be together in the future. Why?" she ask him "Uhm, nothing. Just a common thought" and he continue counting the clouds when a bird flew above them and threw out its poop all over Joe who freaked out and making Stella laughing out loud as she rolled on the red blanket below them.

Now six years later after that fateful day, Stella still wonders about the question Joe asks her five years ago. Stella now has become a successful at her talent in fashion. She'd design clothes for the Jonas Brothers. (AN: ironic isn't it)

As she was sewing the hem of the sweaters for the boy band, she wonders why he'd ask her that question. She was so into thoughts she didn't even hear Joe knocked on the door of her bedroom and came in. Joe decided to do something.

He sat behind her and said "Boo!" and nudged a little bit. He thought she'd be shocked but instead "JOE!!!!!" Stella yelled out "What?" he yelled back "Stop doing that" Stella said and hit him with one of her fluffy heart pillow. "Hey. I'm sorry. I was just joking. Sheesh" Joe said and got hit by a pillow again. "Hey. Stop that" he said as he took the pillow from Stella who blew out a raspberry to him.

"Oh real mature Stels" Joe said as he sat on the pillow "Whatever Joe" and continue sewing the hem. "So" Joe said "What were you thinking about earlier? You look really caught up with your thought you didn't even see me came in. What's wrong?"

"Well…." she started as Joe stared at her. "Well? What is it?" Joe ask her "Well I was thinking about what you said years ago. Do you think we'd ever be together in the future?" and Joe laughed.

"Oh my God! You still remember that? Wow. I thought you forgot about that" and he laughed some more "Stop, its not funny. I wanna know. Is it true? Are we going to be together in the end Joe?" Stella ask him determined. "Yes Stels. We will" and then he did the most unexpected thing. The one thing he always wanted to do. He kisses her. It wasn't a long kiss as they broke apart to get some air.

"are you convince now?" Joe ask her and she nodded as she blushed. "Good. Hey I'll see you later. I gotta do something. Bye Stells." and was about to leave when she grabbed his hand and said "So? Is this it?"

"What is it?" Joe ask her and stared at the girl in front of her "Oh, no. I'm just testing you. Anyways. See ya later Stells" and walked out of the room leaving a confused Stella who was still at the sewing machine dumbfounded.

"What the hell just happened?" she said to herself "he just kissed me and walked away. This is getting weird. Okay that's it I need to lay off the caffeine." and continue sewing the sweater. Little did she know Joe has a little surprise for her. She'd be in a deep shock of her life.

A little a week after the kiss. Stella was at her locker to get her books for the next period. She opened the locker to find a piece of paper and it has Joe's handwriting all over it. She read the note and quickly closes her locker and ran towards the auditorium.

At the auditorium Joe was waiting patiently. Behind his back is a single red rose he picked out from a famous florist. He smiled as the door to the auditorium opened and Stella ran in.

"Joe!" she yelled out and ran towards the stage where she walk up to the stage and stood beside him "You're here" Joe said and then he gave her the rose "For a beautiful girl" and Stella was happy. Then, a song came on. Love Story by Taylor Swift.

"May I have this dance?" Joe ask and held out his hand which Stella gracefully accept it and together they danced to the music onstage. It was a beautiful moment too.

Then Joe whispered "I love you Stella." and smiled. Stella was surprised but was happy she finally going to tell her how she feels "I love you too" she whispered back.

Then Joe knelt in front of her and said "Stella would you be my girlfriend?" and Stella who was surprised by all this said "OMG! Yes!" and hugged Joe and he kissed her "I love you so much. You mean everything to me" Stella said "I love you too and you mean a lot to me too" he replied as they kissed again. It was on that day on they stayed together as a couple.

As the days of their love life goes on, Joe, Nick and Kevin are busy getting ready for their tour around Europe. Stella was really happy for Joe but she'd hoped that their love would stay strong even though they are going to be apart.

The night before he goes for the tour, they went on a date. They went to see The Spy Next Door. Stella really had fun watching the movie. During the movie, Joe couldn't stop staring at her. Stella could feel her skin burning with all the staring.

"Stop staring at me Joe" Stella whispered. "Shhh" someone beside then said and Stella held her tongue as she continue watching the movie. Joe couldn't stop grinning as the movie went on.

Finally after the date, Joe and Stella were standing on her front yard "Goodnight Stells." Joe said kissing her cheek "Goodnight Joe" Stella said and was about to walk inside when he grip her hand and held her and automatically their lips brushed each other and soon they shared a warm kiss.

As they broke apart they said their goodnight and the night has finally come to an end. But not for long.

Joe decided to do something before he leaves. He quickly climbs onto the railing of the fire escape of her apartment building and quickly opened the window to her bedroom. She was surprised when he jumped in her bedroom "Hey! Joe! What are you doing here?" Stella said but was cut off by Joe who placed a finger on her lips "Shh, I just want to do this before I go" he said and he leaned over her and soon they shared a good kiss right there in her bedroom.

Then Joe had an idea. "Where's your iPod?" he ask her and she pointed to the pink iPod at her table. He took it, placed it on the iHome and searched through for Kelly Clarkson song My Life Would Suck Without You. He found it and played the song. He deepen the kiss and soon the both of them are both stark naked and making love. They shared their the passion that night. A good farewell before he leaves her.

The next morning, Stella woke up feeling happy. She wanted to thank Joe for making her happy. She turned to face a rose and a note. It reads

Dear Stella,  
Good morning. I hope you had a good sleep after our special night last night. If you know what I mean. I'm sorry I had to leave you but I promise when I get back from this tour you'll be the first person I would find. Promise me you'll wait for me. I love Stella Malone and I hope its for forever.

Love,  
Joe.  
She took a sniff at the single rose and said "I promise I'll wait for you Joe" Little did she know that a surprise await her for the following month and its going to change her life forever.

AN: Hey. So what do u think of chapter 1....i hope u liked it...i really had no idea what to write. Its just a typical love story. More exciting things in the next chapter, for now plz r&r.....Thnx so much.

ranimohd91


	3. The Surprise, Sharing The Big News

Chapter 2: The Surprise, Sharing The Big News

Stella wasn't feeling very well for the next couple of weeks. At first she thought she had the stomach flu but then at last, she decided to go to the clinic.

She got dressed quickly and drove 10 blocks away from her apartment building arriving at a small clinic. She parked the car in the parking space, lock the car and immediately walked into the clinic.

She signed herself in and sat beside a brunette who was holding a baby in her arms. "Hello" the brunette said "Hi" she replied. After a long silence the brunette said "why are you here for?" she asked curiously.

"Uhm, just having my monthly check-ups. What about you?" Stella ask the brunette "Oh, just wanna bring my little boy here to see the doctor. I think he's got the flu." the brunette replied. "oh okay." Stella said as she picked up a gossip magazine from the table. "I'm Jackie by the way and this" showing the sleeping baby in her arms "Is Mikey"

"Hi. I'm Stella" she said and pulled out her hand. "nice to meet you" and Jackie said "nice to meet you too" and as she said the last sentence Jackie's name was called and Jackie said goodbye and went into the office. Stella continued to read a gossip when her name was called. She picked up her bag, placed the magazine back on the table and walked into the doctor's office.

She came in the office and was greeted by her doctor. Doctor MacKenzie. "Hello Stella. How are you feeling today? Please take a seat" and offered her a seat which she sat. "So what about we run some test for you okay" Stella nodded and she said "Before you do that I just want to tell you that I've not been feeling well for the passed few weeks. Can you find out if it's the flu or something?" and the doctor nodded. Stella did the usual tests like blood pressure, blood test and urine test. After she was done, she sat on the chair feeling nervous.

A nurse came in the room with a piece of paper. "here is the test results doctor" the nurse said and she said "Thank you" and read the test result. After a few moments, the doctor grinned and said "Stella. I know this is sudden but I want to tell you that you are pregnant. Congratulations!" Stella was shocked "Pregna…Pregnant?!" and the doctor nodded "Yes. You are two weeks pregnant." and nearly fainted at the spot. Thank goodness the nurse was quite near to catch her. "Whoa! Sorry. I gotta go. Thanks a lot doctor." and walked out of the office and walked a few miles to the car park and drove home.

After the shocking discovery Stella went hysterical. She couldn't stop crying and her friends and family would always try to find out what happened. But soon Macy found out and told the other and when they found out about the pregnancy, they decided to cheer her up. They all decided to sing Avril Lavigne song Keep Holding On. They took out a boom box and brought Stella to the park where they sang the song in front of others. Stella was happy her friends had cheered her up and she felt so much better afterwards.

Stella was really happy she had her family and friends around her to support her even if she was alone. She knew she had hope to keep holding on to the pregnancy and she hope that when Joe comes back from the tour he'd be supporting her all the way.

The friends, Macy and Madeline or her nickname Maddie, her two best friends celebrated her pregnancy by hosting a baby shower just for her. They planned everything for her. Well except for the names. That is all up to Joe who has no idea he'd be in a surprise when he gets back from the tour and Stella to decide what are the name for the unborn baby would be. But soon he will find out sooner than he expected.

Joe was on his way to London with Nick and Kevin when he received a text from Stella. It reads

Joe, are you busy. I rlly wanna talk to you.

He replied and it says: Sure. I'll call you.

He dialled her number, heard the phone rings until she answered the phone

"Hello?" Stella said and Joe said "Hey Stels. What's up?" and he heard her sigh "Stella, what's wrong? Don't worry. You can tell me" he said and he waited a few minutes before these few sentences had a shock of his life.

"I'm pregnant" Stella said and it went quiet. "Hello? Joe are you still there?"  
Joe stood frozen in place "You're kidding me right?" Joe finally said "No. I went to the doctor two weeks after you left for the tour. Are you happy Joe?" Stella ask him and then she heard it. "WHAT?! How can you be pregnant?" he yelled at the her through the phone. Kevin and Nick was surprised and raised their eyebrows.

"Well, remember that night before you left we, you know did it. Yeah. I just found out about a week ago. Why? Aren't you happy Joe?" Stella said heartbroken after he yelled at her. He never do that. Something is wrong. "No. I am not happy about this. When I get back I wanna talk to you. Wait for me okay" and without waiting for an answer he hung up the phone.

After she hung up the phone, she received a text from Nick "What happened?" and she replied "Nothin. Juz told Joe abt me being pregnant. How's he holding up?" and a few minutes later he replied "No good. He locked himself in the bathroom. We tried to get him out of there but its no use." and she replied back.

"He take it tht bad huh? I knew this was a bad idea. Well just promise me. Don't let him do anything bad or something okay?" and a few minutes later Nick replied back to her "Sure. We'll keep a close eye on my big bro" and Stella texted back.

"Thanks Nick. You're the best. Have fun London. Don't forget to buy me a souvenirs" and he replied "Will do" Stella felt relieved after the text from Nick. She hoped Joe can take the news better than she did. But she was so wrong. She would be heartbroken afterwards.

AN: So thats chapter 2. I knoe. i can be quick. dunno why but suddenly am having so many ideas in my head ned to get rid of them quickly b4 i forget them, as always. so plz r&r okay....will be waiting for those reviews. BYe

ranimohd91


	4. The Break Up & Broken Hearted Girl

Chapter 3: Broken-Hearted Girl, The Break-Up

Stella waiting a month later for Joe to come back from the tour hoping she can work things out with Joe about their relationship. She didn't know that she's going to be broken hearted later on.

Finally Joe came back from the tour around Europe. He arrived at her apartment and rang the doorbell. Her mom answered and let him in. He quickly went to her bedroom and found her reading a book about pregnancy cross-legged on the bed "Stella" he said and she was surprised.

"Joe!" and she hugged him but he wasn't in the mood for hugs so he said "No. we need to settle this once and for all. I can't go on like this." and Stella was dumbfounded "What are you saying Joe?"

"I wanna break up with you" and Stella felt lightheaded. "What?!" she said "I want to break up with you Stella" Joe said and she ask him "But why Joe? I thought we were going great" Stella ask him already heartbroken by his words.

"No. Our relationship is over. I'm sorry. But I can't be with you anymore. Bye Stella. See you around" and walked out of her room. It took her a while to swallow down what she just experienced before she sobbed and curled herself in a ball beside her bed.

Then after a few hours of crying and sobbing she finally had the guts to tell someone. She took her phone, and searched for Macy's number. She dialled and after two rings Macy answered "Hey Stella. What's up?" Typical of Macy. Perky. Then she sobbed. Macy knew. Okay. I'm coming over. I will tell Maddie to come too" and Stella said "Thank you" and hung up the phone.

About half an hour later, both Macy and Maddie came in her room looking rather worried "Stella. We came as fast as we can. Tell us what happened?" Macy said as she and Maddie held her hands "Joe broke up with me!" and started to cry again.

The two friends looked at each other and then they had an idea. Don't worry. He'll come around." Macy said "Yeah. Don't worry Stells. I'm sure. He will regret leaving you." Maddie said. "Do you really think so?" Stella ask and her two friends nodded. "Oh, thanks guys"

For the next few hours Stella, Macy and Maddie watched movies on the DVD and ate Ben & Jerry's ice-cream. It was a good pick-me up after a bad break up. Stella knew she can always depends on her friends to cheer her up. Always.

The next few weeks Stella was doing well for her pregnancy. Her mom and friends were the people who really help her cope after the break-up. Nick and Kevin tried convincing Joe to go back to Stella but he was too stubborn to listen to his brothers.

One day, Stella was watching E! News and Juliana Rancic was hosting. "Today on E! News We give you the scoop." Juliana said and then a picture of Joe and Demi Lovato was shown and Stella felt like crying "Joe and Demi?" The headlines said and that made Stella wanting to cry her eyes out,

Thank goodness Macy and Maddie came and saw the picture and quickly turned off the TV. Stella was hysterical "Joe and Demi?!" and then Stella cried. "Shhh, Stella. Don't worry. We're here" and comforted her as she sobbed and cried in Macy's arms on the couch until she fell asleep. It was a sad moment for Stella.

For the next few weeks, Stella wasn't eating as she would be in a depressed mood. Her mom, and her friends were worried sick about her. She was really heart-broken. Joe had really broken her heart and it can never be mended. Ever.

AN: Hi. Okay..dat is chapter 3...wow...2 chapters in one night...i am gud...okay dats it am gonna stop now...its gettin late. ned to sleep. so plz r&r okay...bye.

ranimohd91


	5. Accidents and Apologies

Chapter 4: Accident and Apologies

Many months has passed and now Stella is five months along her pregnancy. Today would be the day she found out the gender of the baby. She got dressed quickly in a pink maternity dress, wore ballet flats and picked up her matching handbag and together with Macy and Maddie they went to the clinic for the ultrasound.

Macy drove the car carefully. In the car, Stella was feeling nervous. She couldn't stop the feeling. Macy got annoyed but not to offend her best friend said "Relax. Breathe" and Stella did the breathing technique she learned during Lamaze class.

They arrived at the clinic and surprisingly it wasn't full at all. The clinic was quiet, too quiet. Stella went to signed herself in and sat beside Macy and Maddie who held her hand as they waited to be called. "Relax Stella. Just breathe" Maddie said and Stella did. She smiled and she felt so much better.

Finally her name was called and the two friends followed behind her into the room where a doctor said "Please sit down here Ms" and Stella sat. "Please lie down please" and Stella laid down and the doctor, flapped open the dress only showing her panties.

Stella blushed a deep red "Don't worry. Its just us" the doctor said and Stella nodded. "This will be a little cold" and spread the gel around. A few moments later, an image of the baby was seen. All three of them gasped. Then they heard it. The heartbeat.

"This is your baby" and Stella couldn't stop crying with joy. "My baby" she whispered. "It's a girl. See." The doctor showed her the baby's private part. Stella was so happy.

The doctor printed one copy of the ultrasound but Stella requested for a dozen of them. As they went out of the room Stella said "Thank you doctor" and the doctor smiled and said "Your most welcome" and the three of them were really excited.

"I'm so proud of you" Macy said "Thanks Mace" Stella said as they hugged "Yeah. OMG! I have an idea. What f we celebrate. TGI Friday's anyone?" and the three of them squealed with joy. But little did they know that their excitement won't last as something bad will happen and would cause someone to lose a life.

So, Stella, Macy and Maddie were on their way to TGI Fridays when a suddenly a car swerved in front of them swerved to the right and Macy loses control of the car and crashes near a nearby tree. Maddie and Macy was okay but Stella was still. She became unconscious at the crash and her head was bleeding. "Maddie, call 911!" Macy said as she tries to carry Stella out of the car.

She was helped by a passerby who saw the accident. The siren of the paramedics was heard and soon enough all three of them were brought to the hospital. Macy told Maddie to call Stella's mom. Maddie called and told what happened. Stella's mom almost fainted but kept her composure. All she said was "I'll be right there" and hung up the phone. Maddie decided to tell Kevin about the accident. She dialled his number and after a couple of rings he answered.

"Hey babe. What's up?" Kevin said "Kev, Something happened to Stella. She just got into an accident. Come here quick. Tell Nick and….Joe" Maddie swallowed. "Oh my God! What happened?" Kevin ask her and she told him what had happened. "We're on our way!" and hung up the phone. Maddie prayed that Stella and the unborn baby would be okay.

They've stayed in the waiting for about two hours when a doctor came out and said "Who is the family of Stella Malone?" and Macy, Maddie, Stella's mom Jessica stood up "How is she doctor?" and the doctor shook his head "Ms Malone is alright. She's in a coma. But…." the doctor pauses.

"But what doctor?" Macy ask "But I'm sorry. The baby couldn't make it. I am deeply sorry for the loss" and they all started to cry "Poor Stella" Macy said shocked after the bad news. Then Joe, Nick and Kevin came. Kevin ask Maddie who was in tears.

"What happened? What did the doctor say?" and Maddie who was sobbing said "They couldn't save the baby." and Joe felt like a thousand bricks hit him. "Its all my fault" Joe whispered, but loud enough for the others to hear him "You got that right. You son of a bitch!" Macy said as she sobbed. Nick held Macy who was devastated. It was a sad day for all of them as they mourn for the loss of the unborn baby. They've done the funeral and placed the unborn baby beside Stella's dad at the cemetery. It was a sad mournful day for them.

They visited her every single day. But the most frequent visitor would be Joe. One day, Joe sat beside her on a rattan chair and said "Stella. I know you can hear me." and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for what I've said. I didn't mean for this to happen. I thought that you'd be better off without me but I am wrong. I hope you forgive me." and he cried for hours on end. "I don't want to lose you" he sobbed as he put her hand on his face. "I love you and I'll never leaving you again"

Devastated he drove home feeling sorry for himself. He regret doing those things to Stella. He really regretted his decision to break-up with her. He really do. He hoped that Stella could know how sorry he is and he meant it this time and hoped that she can opened her heart for him again.

For the passed month, Stella's visitor has always been Macy, Maddie, Joe, Nick and Kevin and also her mom Jessica. One day, Joe was alone with Stella in the room. He sat on the chair and stared at the pale face of Stella. "Stella. I want to sing you a song. This is dedicated for you."

Oh, yeah, oh, yeah

If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I never make it on my own

Dreams can't take  
The place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons  
Why it's true

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can

I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that make my darkness disappear

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

Movin' on, I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side

When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just got to let you know  
I never wanna let you go

'Cause when you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
Oh, I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes, oh, yeah, ah

After he finished singing, he held her hand and then he sighed. Suddenly he felt her squeezed his hand. He stared at her hand unclasped in his and she opened her eyes "Stella?" and Stella smiled at him "JOE!" and they hugged. "I missed you" Joe said and she said "I missed you too" Stella replied.

Then she felt her stomach and it felt flat. "What?! What happen to our baby. Our baby girl?" Stella ask hysterically "Stella, she's gone. She couldn't make it, I'm sorry" and Stella gave out a yell "Nooooo" Joe comforted her. "Shh, I know…..Stella….I know" and Stella kept on mumbling "my baby" and he said "Shh, its alright Stella. I'm here" he comforted her the whole afternoon.

Stella really was devastated. Joe would be at the one person who would accompany Stella. He'd tried to be a rock and a shoulder to cry on for Stella. He knew how devastated she is. Finally after about two months of being in the hospital bed, Stella was allowed to come home.

Joe, Nick and Kevin would be the one escorting her to her apartment. When they've arrived at the door, Stella was in a lot of surprise as her close friends and family celebrated her coming home. It was a good home-coming party.

That night Stella couldn't sleep. She kept on thinking about the unborn baby girl who didn't have the chance to be in this world. She felt her world torn apart. She cried herself to sleep that night. It really was a sad moment in Stella's life after the greatest loss. But it won't be long before she truly found happiness soon.

AN: Hey dats chapter 4. I know sad. great loss. But dun worry more gud things are coming soon. Watch out. for now plz plz plz r&r...rlly can't wait for ur opinion on this story. Bye

ranimohd91


	6. New Found Happiness, Love

Chapter 5: New Found Happiness, Love

Many months has passed since the accident and everything went back to normal. Joe went back and forth being with his brother for the recording of their new album while Stella went back to NYU where she is studying fashion design. Life goes on for the two of them.

One day, Joe just celebrated his 22nd birthday which was hosted by Stella herself and he decided to return the after and about one week later came Stella's birthday. He decided to host a surprise birthday party for her. With a little help from Macy, Maddie, Nick and Kevin, the party arrangement was done. Macy and Maddie distracted Stella as Joe, Nick and Kevin do the last minute decorations.

Joe also placed a karaoke machine in the living room. He wanted to surprise her on her birthday. He hoped it would go well and as planned. Joe ordered a birthday cake from one of his friends bakery and bought dozens and dozens of roses for her.

Finally, the time for the surprise has arrived, all the guest were waiting patiently for Stella. Joe too was anxious. He hope he'd make Stella happy for her birthday.

Joe and Stella were walking up the stairs towards the apartment. Stella was blindfolded "Okay, we're almost there" Joe said and Stella said "Joe, what is all this?" Stella ask. She was really confused when Joe took her out very early this morning asking her to accompany him to go to the park. They end up going to the movies, ice-skating, shopping and more. Actually those were just distractions.

"I can't tell you." and Stella huffed not satisfied with Joe's answer "Okay we're here" He opened the door and said "You can take off the blindfold now" and she did and she was faced with her family and friends as they said "Surprise! Happy Birthday Stella!"

"Oh my God! Guys! Thank you!" Stella said surprised. "This is wonderful" she continued and faced Joe "And you. You are the best. Thank you Joe" and Joe grinned "Your welcome. Anything for my girl" and they both shared a warm hug.  
They celebrate Stella's birthday till midnight. But before they all parted, Joe dedicated a song for Stella. He sang a song called Give Love A Try.

you, you like driving on a Sunday  
you, you like taking off on Monday  
you, you're like a dream, a dream come true

i, i'm just a face you never notice  
now i'm just trying to be honest  
with myself, with you, with the world

you might think that i'm a fool  
for falling over you  
but tell me what i can do to prove to you  
that it's not so hard to do  
give love a try, one more time  
'cause you know that i'm on your side  
give love a try, one more time

in your eyes, when i saw them for the first time,  
and that i was gonna love you for a long time  
with a love so real, so right

how did it play out like a movie,  
now every time its beat can move me,  
and i can't get your smile off my mind...

'cause you might think that i'm a fool  
for falling over you  
and tell me what i can do to prove to you  
that it's not so hard to do  
give love a try, one more time  
'cause you know that i'm on your side  
give love a try, one more time  
one more time

After the song was over, Stella give him a peck on the cheek. It was a very sweet thing and she thank him "Thank you Joe for an awesome surprise party." and he said "Your welcome."  
After everyone has gone home, Joe cleaned the apartment. Stella wanted to help but Joe said "No. you stay put. I'll do it" and he received a kiss from her. "Thank you" she said as she walked towards the DVD and put on When In Rome.

After the final credits of the movie, Joe was finished cleaning up and its two o'clock in the morning. He looked at the couch to see Stella fast asleep. He turned off the DVD and carried Stella bridal style to her bedroom. He covered her with the blanket and closed the door behind him and walked slowly to his bedroom.

He changed into his boxers and wife beater and slipped into bed and soon he fell asleep. He smiled as he slept that night hoping it'd be a wonderful days more to come. He held a small box in his hand as he slept. He had a feeling tomorrow would be a wonderful and eventful day for them and it would be a memorable day for the both of them. Tomorrow he's going to propose to Stella Malone.

Early the next morning, Joe woke up feeling refreshed. He took a quick showered, got dressed in slacks and a t-shirt and make his way to the kitchen where he prepared breakfast; pancakes with bacons pieces. He set it on a small tray, placed a tall glass of orange juice and walked into her bedroom. A sleeping Stella was snoring softly as he placed then tray on a table and went to opened the curtains,

As the pulled the curtains open, the lights shone through the room, waking Stella from her slumber. She moaned as she felt sun shining on her face, then she hear it, his voice "Good morning Stella" Joe said as she opened her eyes and sees him holding a tray of delicious looking pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

"Good" she yawned "morning" and Joe gave her a laugh. "Did you have a good sleep?" Joe ask and she nodded as he placed the tray on top of her bed. "This is for you" he said and she replied "Thanks Joe. Hmmm….Pancakes" and soon she started to eat breakfast.

"So, what are your plans for today Stella?" Joe ask her "Well, I thought of going to visit my grandmother downtown. Poor grandma lives alone at her apartment. I thought of spending my day today there. What about you? You have a plan for today?" Stella ask him curiously.

"Well, I have to run some errands today and I also have a press conference with Nick and Joe at Madison Square." he said. Lying is the best thing to do. Actually he was planning to decorate the apartment for the proposal tonight.

"Oh, okay." Stella said and glanced quickly at her nightstand where the alarm clock was oh my God! Its already 9.30. Need to get ready. Joe. Out. NOW!" Stella said and Joe casually walked out the room, and before he walked out, glanced back at Stella and said "Have fun babe. See you tonight" and closes the door.

He sat on the couch, as Stella rushed out of the apartment and when the door closed, Joe flipped open his cell phone and called "Hello. Is this Bryan's Bakery." he made an order of a dozen cupcakes that said "I Love You" in each cupcake.

Then, he called his chef "Hey, Chef Martin, can you do me a favor?" and made an agreement for the chef to come and cook something special. After a couple of calls with the florist and with Nick and Kevin, he decided to go uptown to buy some things for tonight. After hours of shopping around Central New York, he went home and started decorating the apartment.

As the was in the middle of putting the last finishing touches to the flower arrangement, the door opened. Joe rushed to the door and looked to see Kevin and Nick. He opened the door and said "Hey Joe" Nick and Kevin said "Dude. What are you guys doing here?" and Nick said "relax, we're just stopping by to say good luck dude. Hope tonight's proposal would go as plan"

"Yeah, I mean, good luck dude" Kevin said as he touch the flowers "nice, roses" he continue. "Who knew you are that romantic." "yeah yeah, now go. Stella's coming home any minute now. I don't want any distractions. Need to finish putting out these flowers."

"alright, alright. We're goin. We're goin" Nick said as both himself and Kevin were pushed out towards the door. When they were an inch further the doorbell rang. "Joe, are in. Its me Stella. Joe can you open the door. I forgot to bring my keys today. Can you open the door?" and the three boys looked at each other and Joe yelled out "coming" and grinded his teeth while whispering "Go through the fire escape" and the two brothers went to the fire escape by the window "Joe. Hurry up" "coming Stella. Go, Go go!" and the two brothers were out of the fire escape. Joe closes the window and took a bouquet of flowers as he walked towards the door.

He unlock the door and opened it to reveal an already red I the face Stella. "Finally! What took you so long?" and Joe said "I was doing something" and then Stella gasped "Oh my goodness" she looked around the room which was full of roses in vases and the lights were dim.

"Joe. What's going on here?" and Joe gave her the bouquet of flowers to Stella "For you my sweet" and Stella smiled "Aww. This is sweet. But what's the occasion? Isn't my birthday like yesterday. What is goin on here?" and Joe said as he put his finger to her lips "Shh, enough talking and come with me" he grabbed her hand towards the table which was set for two. On the table, two plate of pasta with meatballs were well prepared.

"Joe, what is all this" and Joe grinned as he pulled out the chair for Stella. "Why thank you" and he grinned again "your welcome" and seated himself. "Shall we eat before these glorious food turns cold?" Joe said and Stella said "We shall" and they had their romantic dinner together in the dining room in the candle light.

After dinner, Joe rushed into the kitchen and took out the crème caramel from the fridge. "This one's for you" he said as he placed the chilled dessert in front of Stella "Thank you" Stella said as she grabbed a dessert spoon "and this is for me" and he ate the crème caramel.

"This is delicious" Stella said "I know" Joe said with his mouth full. Stella couldn't help but laughed out loud (AN: LOL! Yeah I knoe….imagine Joe doing that. He'd be so cute)

After they had their dessert, Joe said to himself "Now is the perfect time. Do it!" and he took out the ring box from his pocket "Stella?" Joe said as Stella stared at him "Yes Joe?" Stella ask him. He knelt down on the floor beside her and he said "Will you marry me?" he said as he opened the box revealing a ½ cut carat diamond ring "Oh My God! JOE!" Stella said.  
"I don't know what to say" and looked at Joe "YES! YES! JOE YES!" and Joe smiled happily and scooped her up from the chair and twirled her around "I love you Stella. You are mind forever and never forget that" he kissed her after he placed the ring in her finger "I love you too and I will never ever, forget that"

The two of them went in their bedroom and together they both shared a passionate night together in each other's arms as they celebrated the engagement. It really was a happy moment for the two of them as they will now start their life together, officially.

They both know that their love for each other will never ever be broken. But little did they know that someone from Stella's past will come and haunt them, and that certain someone wants to break them apart once and for all.

AN: Hey. So dats chapter 5. hope u all liked it. it really was awesome to write this chapter. i really had fun. So plz review and tell me wht u think. Thnx....

ranimohd91


	7. Someone From Stella's Past

Chapter 6: Someone From Stella's Past

The arrangement for the wedding was done by Macy, Maddie and Kevin. "So I like these flowers. It'd be beautiful for the bouquet when she walks down the aisle. Don't you think so?" Macy said and Maddie and Kevin nodded "Oh My God! And this dress. Look! It would be perfect for the bridesmaids" Maddie pointed out as she pointed at the magazine. "Yeah. That would be perfect" Kevin said.

"What about the cake?" Macy ask them and they opened the catalogue for the wedding cake choices. "this one looks pretty" Maddie said "Yeah but we need it to be gorgeous" Macy said and the other two nodded "okay then. What else is here?" Macy said as she flipped the pages.

After a few flips they finally found the perfect wedding cake. It's two-tiered wedding cake that has a beautiful floral icing and fondant on it. It's beautiful. When they showed it to Joe and Stella. Joe grinned and Stella jumped with joy and said "It's perfect! Thanks guys" and hug each and everyone of them including Joe. The preparation was done and the wedding is finally coming in a week from the day they chose the cake.

While they were busy preparing for the wedding, Stella was in a lot of surprise when her ex-boyfriend and also ex-husband to be precise. Van Dyke came knocking on the door while she was preparing to go out. She was alone. Joe left a few hours earlier because of a Press Conference.

"Van Dyke? What are you doing here?" Stella ask him. The man just walked passed her and went in the apartment without being invited in "Babe. Don't you remember your dear husband anymore?" he tried to kiss her but Stella manage to move away.

"No. You are not my husband anymore. You are long gone from my heart. Now please leave before I call the cops" and then the man grabbed her hand and kissed her lips, harshly. "Stop it" she said as she pushed him to the wall "Go away!" Stella yelled out as she run behind the couch.

"No!" he said as he come near Stella. "Boo!" he said and Stella screamed. She ran into the bedroom and was about to close the door when Van Dyke held it "Stella listen to me. I wanna talk to you!" he said "NO!" and she slammed the door causing to Van Dyle's finger to blister "Oww" Van Dyke said as he held his finger "Stella! Open the door!" he said knocking loudly "NO!" she said as she struggled to call Joe. She hid herself in the closet and called Joe.

"Hello. Joe. Help me. Some stranger is trying to kill me. HELP ME!" she said as she managed to choke the tears and the sound of the constant knocking of the door can be heard from a distant.

Joe heard the distress in her voice said "I'll be right there" and Joe drove 50 miles per hour to the apartment. "STELLA!" he called out and saw the man who broke Stella's heart a long time ago. "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Joe yelled out and then there was a muffled answer as Stella hummed to herself loudly. Then she heard glass breaking and furniture moved and thuds.

She managed to stand up and walked towards the bed and she hid herself under the covers to drown out the sounds of the fight outside. About a few minutes later, she heard the door slammed and she heard Joe's voice "Stella? Are you okay? Can I come in?" and without waiting for an answer Joe came in the room and found Stella curled up in a ball. "Hey, are you okay?" he ask as he hugged her. She felt relieved and sigh "Yes, I'm fine. Just worried." and she sees a cut and couple of bruises on his face.

"Come on. Let's get you some ice for those cuts and bruises" and took Joe's hand and brought him to the kitchen. As they walked towards the kitchen, they passed the living room which was turned upside down and shards of glass were everywhere.

"You need to clean that up" Stella said strictly and Joe just grinned and nodded "Yes dear" and Stella couldn't help but to laugh. "But seriously. You make the mess…you clean it up" Stella said in a strict voice and Joe knew she's serious. "Yes ma'am" he said as he saluted. Stella managed to clean the cut and cover the bruises with her own make-up. "This would do the trick" and gave him the mirror and he gasped "I look like a girl" and Stella pinched his cheeks "Yes. You are. You can be a wuss sometimes too" and she laughed "Hey!" and laughed too. Everything is okay. For now.

They didn't know that Van Dyke has a connection with Joe's ex-scandal during their year in High School, Fiona Skye. The two of them decided and planned to ruin the wedding and break Stella and Joe up once and for all and this time it will be full proof.

AN: Hey. So what do u think of this chapter? is it any gud? i hope its okay. hard to get ideas. now my brain is thinking of a plan for the next chapter....okay so plz r&r....Thnx

ranimohd91


	8. Operation: BreakUp

Chapter 7: Operation Break-Up

Finally the day of the wedding is almost here. It was the day before the wedding. Stella, Macy, Maddie and some other girls were having fun at the hen party for Stella.

They were in the middle of partying when there was a knock at the door. Stella opened the door to find none other than Fiona Skye "Fiona?" Stella said dumbfounded "Yes. That's me" the blonde girl said as she looked at her nails "What are you doing here?" Stella ask. "Oh, just stopping by. Uhm, sorry am I interrupting something?" Fiona ask as she looked at the girls inside the apartment covered in confetti.

"No. we're just having fun at my hen party. Tomorrow is the wedding" Stella said and the blonde girl said "Oh. You and Joe are finally together, huh. That's good. Can I" she stared inside and glanced at Stella "join you?" and Stella bit her lips. "uhm, sure" and let the perky blonde to come in the apartment.

"nice apartment" Fiona said in a sweet voice "Yeah, I know." Stella replied uncomfortable. Macy and Maddie gave her a glare. They took her as she passes them "What is she doing here?" They both ask Stella. "I don't know. But just be nice okay. I know she'd changed" and Macy rolled her eyes

"yeah right. What if she come here just to break you and Joe up?" and Maddie said "Yeah Stella. What Macy's right." and Stella just gave them a look "oh alright" and started to walk towards Fiona who was ruffling up the streamers.

"Hey" Stella said "Hey" Fiona replied "Havin fun?" Stella ask and the blonde girl nodded "Sure, haven't had this fun in like weeks." and pauses "So where are the two of you going to be married?" and Stella said "Rockefeller Centre. Why?" and the blond said "Nothing. Just interested."

"Oh okay cool. What time?" she ask her "10am" and Fiona nodded. "Cool" and leaned on the couch. Finally after hours of being there and getting information, Fiona excused herself and went home.

She texted to Van Dyke "Operation: Break-Up is a go!" she slipped her phone into her purse and rode in her car silently with a sly smile. Tomorrow Joe and Stella will are going to pay for hurting Van Dyke and herself. They will get a piece of revenge from their enemies.

The next morning, Stella got ready quickly. Macy did her hair while Maddie put on make-up. "Oh my goodness! I am so nervous. I think I'm going to be sick" Stella said as she frowned and looked at herself in the mirror "Stel. Don't worry. Everything will be okay." Macy said and Maddie nodded as she put on some lipstick on Stella's lips.

"Just breathe" Macy said and Stella did. She took a deep breath and as she let go she felt a lot better. "Good. You're calm. Now stay still. I need to put these clips in your bun" and Stella smiled as she sat still.

Finally she was done. "Beautiful" Macy said "Gorgeous" Maddie said. "Come on. It's almost time" and Stella put on her heels and bouquet and soon the three friends were out the door and into the limo with the bridesmaids.

The drive was exciting as they sees the busy traffic of New York. Finally they arrived at the destination. They went in a building where the wedding will be held. "Here we are" Macy said and Stella smiled as they waited at a room until they were called.

At the other side of the building, Joe was in another room. He's alone as paced back and forth. Nervous. Then someone knock on the door and he opened it to reveal Fiona Skye "Fiona? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Stella told me. She didn't tell you. Oh my God! Yesterday she was drunk and she told me that she regret even wanting to marry you" and Joe said "That's bull" and Fiona said "You want proof. Here" and took out a tape recorder from her purse and pressed play.

He heard her voice. She was definitely drunk as she said these exact words. "I regret even wanting to marry someone else. But with Joe its just so hard. Our relationship is not going anywhere." he heard her hiccupped and Fiona turned off the tape recording.

"So you see. She's just using you" and Joe said "No! that's just all a lie! Stella would never do that" and Fiona said "Really? Are you sure about that?" and Joe who was still trying to swallow whatever he just heard said "I know she wouldn't. God! I need a drink" and in just seconds Fiona whipped out a bottle of Whisky.

"Here" and pour the drink into a cup. She slipped sleeping pills in the whiskey when she poured the drink. He took it from her and drank it in one shot "Want another one?" and Joe nodded as she refilled the cup. "Here" and he kept on drinking until the fifth drink he felt sleepy.

He laid down on couch "Now's a good time" Fiona thought as she sat down on the couch beside Joe, and started to undress herself. She undress him and uses Joe who was unconscious on the couch. She decided to take a few picture and take a video.

She taped it on her camera phone and sent it to Van Dyke, and tell him to send them to Nick, Kevin, Macy and Stella. She smirked as she closes her phone and began to dress herself. "let the plan begin" she said as she walked out of the room.

The pictures of Joe and Fiona made the others want to kill him. They found him in the room half naked and sound asleep. Nick took a bucket of water and pour it all over Joe.

"Wake up!" Joe said and Joe woke up "hey guys. What's up?" Joe said and then he realized that he was half naked "What?! What happened to me?" and Nick gave him his phone and Joe was shocked "This isn't happening to me" and he fell down on the couch "You bet it is!"

"This is all my fault" Joe admitted "The hell you are!" Nick yelled out charging towards Joe but got held back by Kevin "Dude, relax" Kevin said "How can I relax! My own brother just did the biggest mistake of his life! Huh! I feel like punching you right now!" Nick yelled out and Joe was really dumbfounded. "You know Stella saw the picture and she's crying her eyes out. She loved you. How could you do this to her huh! Tell me that?!" Nick yelled at Joe.

"I gotta fix this" Joe said as he quickly got dressed and ran out of the room "Don't bother. She's gone" Nick yelled out "It's too late now" he continued as Joe looked everywhere for Stella. "Do you know where she is?" Joe ask Macy "I don't know. She just said something about a tropical paradise and Joe knew where Stella is. "Thanks Mace" and he ran out of the building. He hoped to find her soon. The wedding must go on. He must do it quickly or else it will be too late.

AN: hey, so thats chapter 7. a bit of drama there right...i knoe.....i feel da pain...LOL! so anyways plz r&r....and tell me wht u think....thnx

ranimohd91


	9. Looking For Stella, Apologies

Chapter 8: Looking For Stella, Apologies

Joe rushed towards the one place only he and Stella knew. The beach. But not just any beach. It was their beach. She always calls it her own tropical paradise.

He looked around searching for Stella but she wasn't there. "STELLA! Joe yelled out "STELLA!" he yelled again. "I'm sorry!" he apologized. He regret doing that to her. He broke down and started to cry. Yes. For the first time, in his life, Joe Lucas actually cried. "I'm sorry" He said again. He didn't see someone behind him. A certain blond who was heartbroken but now she know how he felt. Regret.

She touched his shoulders and said "Joe" and Stella smiled as Joe looked at Stella with large tears coming down from his eyes "I'm sorry" he said as Stella wrapped herself around Joe's shoulder and they shared a hug. "It's okay. I forgive you" Stella said as she sighed with relief.

"I'm so, so, sorry Stella." he cried in her arms. "Shh….Joe. Don't worry. I'm not mad at you anymore" she said softly and he looked up at her and stared into her brown eyes and said "You're not?" and Stella nodded "Yeah. I mean. I know it's not your fault. Joe. Things can happen for a reason. There must be a reason why the photos were taken in the first place and I know, it's not your doing"

"It's not?" Joe ask again "Yes. It's not. Now. Let's get back. We can't miss the wedding wouldn't we?" and Joe smiled "Okay" as he wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up and, walked hand in hand back towards the Rockefellers Centre. Things turn out to get better after all. Nothing can ever tear them apart. Even if someone tries too, they both know that their love is forever.

They both walked hand in hand on the streets as they walked towards the Rockefellers Centre. "Are you okay?" Stella ask Joe and Joe just nodded "Yeah" and grinned "Am more than alright. I feel happy. You are my inspiration Stella. I won't let you go. Ever" and Stella smiled "I know you won't" and together they entered the centre.

"See you later" Stella said as she was escorted by Macy and Maddie to the room to re-do her make-up and ruffle up her almost wrinkled dress. They re-do her hair and soon Stella was walking down the aisle.

She smiled as she looked at Joe who were grinning happily at the alter. As she arrived, Joe whispered "You look amazing" and Stella couldn't help but blush as the priest started the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest said "you may now kiss the bride" and Joe gave her a hot French kiss. They smiled as they ran towards the door and was out into the open were they were greeted by their friends and family.

"Throw the bouquet!" someone yelled out and Stella threw the bouquet. The female guest, including the bridesmaid struggles to get the bouquet of flowers and to everyone's surprise it landed in Maddie's arms.

The two friends shared a hug and Stella rode the limousine and the driver brought them to the Plaza Hotel where the reception is held. "I am so excited" Stella squealed "Me too" Joe said in a girly manner "Joe" Stella said "What?" Joe said with a huge smile plastered on his face. "I love you" Joe said and kissed Stella's cheek.

They arrived at the Plaza Hotel and were quickly escorted to the Grand Ballroom. "There you are" Macy said as the two newly-weds went in, the MC none other than Kevin said through the microphone "Introducing Mr and Mrs Lucas!" and there was a round of applause coming from the whole room.

They walked towards the High Table where both sides of their family members were waiting for them "Hi honey" Jessica Malone said "Hi mom" Stella said as they shared a kiss on the cheek and sat down.

"Ladies and gentleman, today is a special day for these two love-birds." Kevin began his speech "I, Kevin Lucas am proud of my brother Joe. Dude, you are you lucky guy to get the most beautiful girl. I knew the two of you were meant to be. All I can say is good luck and hope for the best for your future. Thank you" and claps were heard as he sat down. "Aww, that's a good speech Kev" Maddie said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

After Kevin's speech it was Macy's turn. "Stella and I were friends since Middle School. She's the girl who stands out in the crowd. I can tell you are different. You deserve to be with Joe. I mean, I can see the chemistry between the two of you during High School. I know you two are keeping your feeling from each other. But when you told me that Joe ask to be your girlfriend I was overjoyed. I am glad you two are finally together. All I wanna say is have a wonderful life together. You deserve it. Thank you" and Macy sat down grinning as the guest applauded.

After the speech, it was time for the newly-weds to dance their first dance as husband and wife. The song played was titled Somebody To Love sung by Queens.

"I love you so much Stella. Don't ever forget that" Joe said as they danced to the song "I love you too Joe and I will never, ever forget that. Ever" and she received a peck on her cheek. The other guest came onto the dance floor and danced to the rhythm of the song. It was the greatest moment for the rest of their lives as the two lovers are joined as one.

It was a memorable day for all of them especially Joe and Stella. They are happy because they are together now officially as husband and wife. They spent two weeks of vacation for their honeymoon on a cruise ship. It really was a dream come true for the both of them.

AN: Hey. so that's chapter 8. i hope u all liked it....i knoe i did....i thought of da dialogue as i wrote those lines for the story. Hard to come by but thank God i finally finished this chapter. the next chapter will come next. plz r&r....thnx

ranimohd91

p.s. i would like to thank **singer4ever113** for reviewing my story....without ur inspirational reviews i would've given up on this story. Thanks babe. u're da best!


	10. The Honeymoon to Remember, Surprise

Chapter 9: The Honeymoon To Remember, Surprise

Joe and Stella spent their honeymoon on a cruise ship that has been named the S.S. Tipton. (AN: SLOD much) They've spent the whole trip just lounging in the sun, spending time together just having fun under the sun (AN: hey dat rhymes) and just taking a stroll everyday along the deck.

They made love almost everyday. It was a great honeymoon for them. One day Stella was wearing a blue polka dot bikini. She walked on the deck towards Joe who were swimming and Joe couldn't help but just stare "Well hello beautiful" Joe said as he sees her. He wolf whistled and Stella rolled her eyes.

"Joe! Stella said and Joe laughed "What? Can't I just flirt with my own wife?" he said as he climbed out of the pool and sat beside her on the lounge chair "Here" Stella said as she gave him and towel "Thanks" and dried himself "So what do you think of this honeymoon so far?" Joe ask.

"I had fun. This is the best honeymoon I've ever had and I wish it can last forever" Stella said as Joe held her close "aww, I know you do but two weeks is enough just for us" and he kisses her cheek. "I know but I wanna spend more time with you" Stella said "I know you would but I will. I always will. Okay. Don't worry cause I'm not going anywhere" and Stella said "Promise?" and Joe gave her a convincing smile and said "Promise."

Two weeks has gone by and the honeymoon was almost over. One day before their honeymoon is going to be officially over, Stella went to the doctor that was on the ship.

She's been feeling sick lately. A lot of vomiting and loss of appetite. She went to the doctor and received a surprising news. She was pregnant. Again. She told Joe when they were about to go to bed. Joe was in a shock of his life.

"Joe" Stella said as she brushed her hair on the dressing table "yea babe? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Wanna go see the doctor?" Joe hesitated. "No, I'm okay. Uhm, how can I tell you this" she said and Joe took her hand and said "Don't worry. I won't get mad. What is it?"

Stella was relieved and then she said "I'm pregnant!" and Joe fainted. Stella sighed and went to get the bucket of water and she poured it all over Joe who became conscious. "What?!" and looked around and looked at Stella who was smiling happily.

"Stella! We're gonna have a baby!" he said out loud "We're going to be parents!" and picked up Stella and twirled her around the room. "I love you" he said as he continuously kissed her.

"I love you so much Stella" he announced and Stella grinned and said "I love you too Joe" and they shared a warm kiss celebrating. They are happy that their family are finally going to be complete. They are happy. Very happy and hoped that nothing can ever change that.

For the next day, they were holding hand in hand as they walked out of the cruise ship and they were driven by Big Rob to their apartment. They held hands as the drive went smoothly even though they were caught several times in the jam.

"Home sweet home" Joe said and Stella gave him a peck on the cheeks. The ride home wasn't quiet as Joe and Stella quietly planned on telling their family and friends of the good news. "What about we tell them during the party when the crowds are sitting down chatting or something." Joe suggested.

"Hmmm, that's good. But I want to surprise them." and then an idea struck her "I got it!" she said loudly and Big Rob looked at them at the rear-view mirror "Shhh, keep it down Stella" Joe said and Stella whispered "Sorry. So here's the idea. I make a cake one day, we call our family and friends to come over and during dessert, we tell them. What do you say?"

"You know. That idea is not that bad. I think it must be crazy enough to work." Joe said as they finally arrived at their apartment building "Here we are" Big Rob said and quickly opened the door for them,

"Thank you Rob" Stella said as she stepped out of the limousine "your most welcome" and Joe patted the man's shoulders "Thanks Big Rob" and walked together along the pavement towards the entrance of their apartment building.

They went in, ride the elevator to the 18th Floor and soon they were finally home. They opened the door to reveal their family and friends greeted Joe and Stella "WELCOME HOME!" and received many hugs from them. "

Stella was pulled away from Joe by Macy and Maddie "So, how was the romantic cruise ship honeymoon? Is it to die for or what?" Macy ask "yeah tell us Stella. How'd it go?" and Stella told them everything, well almost everything. She didn't mention about her trip to the doctor and also about the good news.

They partied and as the as the party finally subside and everyone went home, Joe and Stella decided to go to bed. They quickly changes and slipped into the covers. They shared "I love you's" before drifting off to sleep. They are happy their life is finally going to be complete. They hoped the plan to tell their family and friends wouldn't backfire. They really hoped

AN: Hey ya. So dats chapter 9! next will be da final one. Am so excited for the ending. so plz R&R and tell me wht u think. Thnx!

ranimohd91


	11. Good News, Great Ending

Chapter 10: Good News, Great Ending

Joe and Stella invited their family and friends to come for a party. Their family and are going to be in a surprise tonight as the party is for only one occasion; celebration of a new addition to the family.

Stella made potato salad, macaroni and cheese, cucumber sandwiches and a huge chocolate cake. She set the table for the food and for the guests to eat. Joe went out the whole day to run an errand leaving Stella alone.

Joe came back at two in the afternoon with a huge grin."Hi honey. I'm home" he said as he his head popped out into the kitchen. He looked at the food on the table and decided to steal a few thing but was caught by Stella who was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Ah, ah, that's for the guests. You don't want them to starve to death are you?" and Joe nodded, defeated as he make a face like a 5 year old would act when he's been rejected. "Now, go clean up the living room. it's a mess" Stella ordered and he said "Yes dear" and Joe went to the living room and started to pick up all the magazines from the floor, puffed up the pillows on the couch, vacuumed the pieces of chips that was on the floor and readjusted the picture frames on the mantelpiece.

Just as he finished readjusting the picture frames, the doorbell rang and he said "Coming" and he walked towards the door and opened to reveal Kevin, Maddie, Nick and Macy. "Hey guys" Joe said "Come in" and opened the door widely "You're early" he said "Really?" Nick said "Yeah. Mace, Maddie, Stella's in the kitchen" and the two girls nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

"So, what's the occasion?" Kevin ask his brother "Yeah, why are you calling all of us here?" Nick asked, curious. "I can't tell you. So, what's up dude. How's things with you and the girls?" Joe changed the subject.

"Been good." Kevin said "Yeah, me and Macy are okay. Hey you're changing the subject" Nick said as he followed Joe who poured a drink for them "No I'm not." Joe said, denying it.

"Yes you are" Kevin said. "Come on. We're your brothers. We know when you are hiding something from us. Come on tell us. What's up"? Nick ask "I'm not hiding anything from you." Kevin and Nick looked at each other and gave Joe the yeah-right look. "What?" Joe said "Can't we just spend time together as a family" Joe said and decided its best he hide himself into the kitchen.

"Excuse me" and walked in to see Stella, Macy and Maddie laughing. "Oh, hey Joe. Stella's just telling us about your honeymoon trip. Who knew you'd be so romantic" Maddie said "and such a charmer" Macy added. Stella laughed as Joe's blushed "aww, look at him. He's blushing" Macy teased. "

"uhm hum. Stella can I talk to you for a while, in the hallway please. Now" and Stella knew something is wrong. She wiped her hands on the apron and said "I'll be right back" and followed her husband to the hallway in front of their bedroom.

"Joe. What is it?" Stella ask worried. "Kevin and Nick is on to me. They kept on asking me why we invited them, I just said to spend time together as a family and they gave me the look." and he pauses for a second.

"What look?" Stella ask and he said "You know, the yeah-right-look. Yeah that look. It just creeps me out. When are we gonna tell them already. I'm itching to tell them. I'm almost caving in. you know how I am right?" and Stella smirked "Oh come on. They're just teasing you"

"Like that? Making me feel guilty. Heck no. Just that, its hard to keep this secret any longer. I could just accidentally blabbed out the secret whenever people do that to me. I feel like giving up already" and Stella being a good sport said "Now, now, wait just one minute. Is this my husband I'm talking to? Since when my husband has been a wuss?" Stella teased and Joe said "Hey I am not a wuss" and Stella gave him a look.

"What? Okay fine. I won' blab okay. I just stay away from my brothers for now. Okay I promise." He looked at the clock on the wall and said "Stella. Come on. Let's go. I think the guests should be arriving any minute now." and after he said that the doorbell rang.

Joe walked towards the door, opened it to find the rest of their family and friends came "Hi Joe" Jessica Malone greeted "Hi Jessica" and kiss his mother in-law's cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Thank you" Jessica said. "Hi Joe!" his mom and dad said "Hi mom and dad, come in" and closes the door after his dad went in "Make yourself comfortable" he said and retrieved to the kitchen "Both our parents are here" Joe said as he came in.

"Okay. Hold on. Let me get these plates washed first" but stopped by Joe "Oh no. you've done enough. I take over. You go and greet the guests" and Stella took off the apron and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Hi guys" Stella said "STELLA!" the others said "Oh Stella. Come sit here beside me" Jessica said as she patted the space beside he on the couch.

"So tell us more of the honeymoon." Jessica insisted "Oh alright" and Stella glanced around the room and told them about the wonderful things they had done on the cruise ship well except for the visit with the doctor. She doesn't want to accidentally blab to the other about that now. When she was done she said "and that's the story" and everyone clapped.

"Wow, that was wonderful" Jessica said and everyone else nodded. Stella grinned and saw Joe peeked his head out of the kitchen and mouthed "Its time for dinner" and Stella nodded "Alright. Who's hungry. I know I am." and everyone else stood up and followed her to the dining table.

"Wow, look at all these food" Kevin said "Yeah, did you make all these?" Nick ask and Stella nodded "Yeah, I did" and continued "Take a seat" and everyone sat down on their respected chairs "Bon A Petite everyone" she said as Joe sat down next to her and gently squeezed her hand.

They all had a wonderful dinner together with a bottle of wine. Stella just stick with plain water. Then after dinner was finished Joe stood up and excused himself and walked quickly to the kitchen where he take the cake from the fridge.

"Here we are" Joe said as he gave a slice to his parents and the others ate their cake as they chatted and commented on how the delicious the foods were tonight. Stella couldn't stop blushing,

After the delicious dessert, Joe and Stella looked at each other and knew now is a good time to tell the others. Joe cleared his throat and said "We have a special announcement to make" Joe stood up and so does Stella. "One two three! We're going to have a baby!" together they announced and everyone in the room cheered.

"Congratulations son!" Joe's dad said "Congrats bro. can't believe my lil bro is gonna be dad. it's a dream come true! Kevin said as he had tears in his eyes. Maddie comforted him. Nick was grinning happily. "Awesome dude." he said as he high fived Joe and hugged Stella. "Oh, my little Stella is going to be a mommy" Jessica said as the two mother and daughter shared a hug "I'm so proud of you honey"

"Thanks mom" Stella said as Joe and Stella happily held hands under the table "I love you Stella" Joe gave her a peck on the cheek. Finally the night was over and Joe volunteered to clean up. He told Stella to rest on the couch and she did. She put on Tooth Fairy.

After the end credits were rolling Stella was now sound asleep. Joe turned off the DVD, picked up Stella from the couch and carried her to the bedroom where he changed her into her pajamas and covered her. He quickly changed into his shirt and boxers and slipped in the duvet and soon he was fast asleep. Happy that he'd get the life we wanted with the one he loved the most.

Many months has passed and its been five months Stella's been pregnant. Joe tried to be a patient husband and followed her request. One day, Joe and Stella went to the OBGYN to find the gender of the baby.

They drove silently through the streets of New York. Only the sound of the radio was heard. Joe decided to break the silence "Are you nervous?" he asks her and she said "Yeah" and he held her hands and said "Don't worry. I'll be here next to you every step of the way." and Stella smiled.

They arrived at the doctor's office and waited patiently. Stella kept on going in and out of the restroom. Finally their name were called and soon the two of them walked slowly towards the room.

They knocked three times and heard a muffled "Come in" and Joe opened the door and let Stella in first "Hello there" the doctor said "Please, take a seat" she told Joe and took Stella's hand "please sit her please"

Stella took a seat on the chair and the doctor turned on the machine. "So Stella. Excited?" the doctor ask and Stella nodded. She put some gel on the wand and said "This will be a little bit cold" and placed the wand on Stella's now exposed stomach. Joe came nearer and saw it. "Your baby" the doctor announced "Do you want to know the gender?" and Stella nodded as well as Joe.

The doctor waved the wand to the private part "it's a girl" Stella was excited "Our baby Joe. Its gonna be a girl" and Joe smiled as he took her hand and squeezed it "Our baby" and the doctor nodded "Now, do you want any copies of the ultrasound?" and Stella nodded as she cleaned herself and sat down. "Can you make it a dozen please. I want to post them to our family and friends" and the doctor printed the ultra sounded, slipped it into a brown envelope and gave it to Joe "Here you are." and Joe said "Thank you doctor" and together the both of them walked out of the doctor's office and into the car.

Stella squealed "We're going to have a girl!" and Joe laughed "Whoa there. Be careful Stella. You don't want to hurt the baby do you?" and Stella said "oh, sorry. Its just so exciting." and Joe start the car "I know. You have to be careful" and Stella apologized "Sorry" and Joe smiled "Don't worry. I know you're excited. I know I am"

They drove home safely and made a call. They informed their family and friends and told them of the good news. It was a happy moment of the both of them.

Four months later:

Stella and Joe quickly went to the hospital after Stella felt contractions getting stronger and stronger. Joe called their family and friends and rushed inside the labour room to comfort Stella.

"hey, I'm here" Joe said as Stella in pain called him "Joe, I wanna get this out now" and she screamed "Whoa, hold on babe. I got ya" and held her hand. The doctor came in and check Stella and said "Okay, she's fully dilated" and a nurse stood beside him with a pink blanket.

"Okay Stella. When I count to three I want you to push as hard as you can. Can you do that for me?" and Stella nodded "One, two, three. Push Stella" and Stella pushed all her might and after a few times, Stella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The nurse cleaned the baby and placed her on Stella's chest and showed her how to breastfeed.

"We did it Stella" Joe said as he held Stella's shoulders "What are we going to name her?" Stella ask and Joe said "Faith" and Stella said "Alexandra" Together they said her last name "Lucas. "Faith Alexandra Lucas" they said and smiled. Joe kissed his daughter's forehead. "You will be daddy's little girl" and Stella smiled.

"I love you Stella and I love you Faith" and kissed Stella. "I love you too" and they shared a hug. It really was a good ending. But the story isn't over yet.

Kevin played the guitar, Nick at the drums and Joe sings. Chelsea, Nicole, and Danielle joined together as they sang to the song Somebody To Love

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

Take a look in the mirror and cry

Lord what you're doing to me

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief, Lord!

Somebody, somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard every day of my life

I work till I ache my bones

At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -

I get down on my knees

And I start to pray

Till the tears run down from my eyes

Lord - somebody - somebody

Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

(He works hard)

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm goin' crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Got no common sense

I got nobody left to believe

Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord

Somebody - somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat

I'm ok, I'm alright

Ain't gonna face no defeat

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

It was the greatest ending as the curtain closes as they all take a bow.

The End

AN: Wow! dats was a great ending dun cha think so. i knoe i was excited when they sang. LOL! So plz r&r and tell me wht is ur most fave part from this whole story......i will be trilled to see wht ur opinion is. Okay Thnx for reading....Till next time, tootles!

ranimohd91


End file.
